


Brighter

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Hal doesn't like Green Lantern food (but he likes Sin ;))





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Wrinkling his nose, Hal stared at the unappetising plate of 'food' in his hands with the suspicion that it got more disgusting every day. Or he just got more fed up with it. Either way, he wasn't too sure he would be able to stomach the synthesised food, even if he had to skip eating, but as he thought this every day, he just sighed and glanced around for a seat.  
  
The hall was a sea of green, lanterns grouped together over their food, and Hal made his way over to his usual table before he stopped, dead in his tracks, eyes drawn to a lonely figure. Recognisable for Sinestro's body shape had been obsessively mapped out in Hal's mind and he could easily pick him out from 3600 lanterns. The long, elegant limbs, the stiff posture as he sat, huddled over the table, elbow supporting his head. It had only taken so long because seeing Sinestro on Oa when there was no universe ending crisis was unusual, and Hal would never have expected it. Sinestro preferred to spend his time on Korugar, alone, in his own sector, and Hal rarely got to see him. So, curious and just a little excited, Hal changed direction and approached the Korugarian, pace significantly faster than before.   
  
"Hey," Hal greeted, slightly breathless as he sat down opposite Sinestro, placing his plate on the table. Sinestro hummed an acknowledgement of his presence but otherwise didn't respond, hand flying across the glowing green surface as he wrote with a construct upon it. "Whatcha doing?" Hal took a bite of his food after he spoke and instantly choked on the taste. He spat it out, back onto the plate, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then, more forcefully than necessary, he shoved the plate to the side. "Nope, that's it," he declared. "I refuse to eat this garbage."   
  
Hal sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, punctuating his statement very clearly. Then he noticed Sinestro was staring at him and felt his cheeks heat up. He glanced down. Great. If he hadn't looked like a total idiot before, he definitely did now. Why did he inevitably screw up around Sinestro? No, a better question, why did he even care? Well, because Sinestro was amazing and awesome and the greatest Green Lantern ever, who wouldn't want to be liked by him?   
  
"Jordan." Hal glanced back up and shifted under the spark of amusement in Sinestro's gaze. So, maybe that interaction hadn't been as disastrous as he thought? This was stupid, what did he care? If Sinestro didn't like him, that was his loss. And Hal's... "I would suggest you return to Earth -" Hal felt even worse now, as he automatically assumed that Sinestro wanted him gone now too, gaze falling to the table and away from the piercing gold of the other man's eyes - "And eat." This time, when Hal snapped his gaze back up, Sinestro was leaning closer, fingers laced under his chin, and there was a definite curve to his lips. His very close lips, drawing Hal's gaze until, sharply, the human dropped his eyes down again.   
  
It would be a really bad idea to mention that Sinestro looked more appetising than the food Green Lanterns were supposed to eat, Hal knew that, but still had to bite his lip to stop himself from revealing that. His mind was quick to switch topics, however, as he was suddenly considering Earth food, the solid taste on his tongue, which would honestly be so much better than Sinestro. That was a relief.   
  
Mouth watering at the idea, Hal licked his lips but then he remembered why he couldn't just go to Earth like Sinestro suggested. He sighed. If he returned to Earth, the illusion would be broken, he would have to be back in all that humaness and he - he couldn't be sure that the ring would stay on his finger. It was ridiculous, he was aware of that, and he knew he'd eventually get over it but for now, he liked this time where he didn't have to be... him. Or maybe he was even more himself than he usually was, he felt it, he felt free.   
  
"I can't go back to Earth, not yet." Aware of his hunger even more than before now the idea of proper food was at the forefront of his mind, Hal was dejected and knew it probably showed as he glanced back up, checking Sinestro's reaction. To his relief, Sinestro didn't question him, simply accepted it with an intrigued tilt of his head and shifted back. Then he stood up and Hal was taken aback by the sudden action, as well as hurt. He'd thought that had been going well.   
  
"I shall return," Sinestro assured, meeting his gaze as he pushed his chair back under the table and Hal flushed, pretty sure that statement had been for his benefit only. That the Korugarian had known exactly what he was thinking. Was that so bad? Yes, Hal didn't want to seem needy. Except he was kind of needy... "Wait for me here." Hal could only be thankful he had no time to reply, as he probably would have come up with something idiotic again, as Sinestro was already stalking off, hips swaying in that inappropriately skin tight suit. Until Sinestro stepped into the air, the power ring on his finger enabling his flight, and Hal's gaze travelled down to the Korugarian's legs. Then he blinked and glanced away. But he couldn't control himself for more than a few seconds and his gaze gravitated back to Sinestro.   
  
Across the room, Sinestro was chatting up a Green Lantern and Hal frowned, tapping his fingers against his chin. How long was he supposed to wait here? Because no way was he going to watch Sinestro getting smarmy with someone else and leaving him hanging. That was just... insulting. The way Sinestro was leaning in close, every line of his body a flirtation, Hal pulled his gaze away again, this time less reluctantly. He chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip and was just beginning to seriously consider leaving when Sinestro was back, taking his seat once more.   
  
"For you, Jordan," Sinestro invited, holding out his hand and Hal saw a small red object nestled neatly within his palm, almost blending into the skin. Hesitant, he picked it up and examined it closely, wondering why he needed the roundish object. "Eat." Hal jumped slightly at the sharp order but didn't immediately obey, though he was starting to understand why he had been given the object. "I will not have you passing out from starvation on our flight to Earth." This did grab Hal's attention and he glanced up, forgetting about the supposed edible object.   
  
Before him, Sinestro appeared not to be paying him any attention but Hal could tell that 'our flight to Earth' was not a suggestion. And, to be honest, that didn't bother him. In fact, returning to Earth with Sinestro was a much more pleasant idea than doing it himself. Yes, Hal liked the idea and, as he mulled this over, he bit into the object. Juice flooded his mouth, the taste strong and sweet, like fruit from Earth, and he bit back a moan as he swallowed. He made quick work of the rest, fully aware that this was the best thing he'd tasted for way too long and once he'd swallowed the last piece, he licked his lips to collect every last drop. Then he realised Sinestro was watching him and flushed, running his tongue against the inside of his cheek.   
  
"Uh, thanks," Hal said, breathless again and coughed to clear his throat. Somehow, he managed to avoid blurting out something embarrassing, like falling in love over a piece of fruit. Maybe he wasn't in love with Sinestro but he was definitely in love with his fruit. And that sounded a little weird, Hal would stop thinking about that. "Seriously, thank you." He hoped his sincerity would be clear, that Sinestro understood this really meant something to him, because there was no way he was saying it out loud. That would just be weird and way too honest.   
  
"Any time," Sinestro replied and there was something in his eyes, that look he gave Hal that sent shivers down the human's spine. Like he looked at Hal and saw him, really saw him, not the surface or even the mid levels, but deep down to parts even Hal wasn't aware of. And whatever Sinestro saw there was liked, judging by that slight curve at his lips before the contact was broken and the Korugarian was back on his feet. "Come, Jordan, the planet continues to spin under our feet." But for Hal, that wasn't quite true. For even as he followed Sinestro, he felt the world was at a standstill, balanced in a quiet moment, where he was fully focused on this man - and this man was fully focused on him.


End file.
